Wakaranai
by Ishikawa Natsumi
Summary: Hingga saat ini aku tak tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padaku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan dariku. Aku tak ingin berharap lebih padamu. Aku juga tak mau lebih terluka dari ini...Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa memungkiri, kalau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin kau ada di sisiku./Oneshoot, review please?


_**Wakaranai**_

 **Ishikawa Natsumi**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 _Baru kusadari, sejak saat itulah kau selalu ada di mataku..._

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai hari ini, hari ketika kita harus beradaptasi dengan kelas yang baru, teman-teman baru, dan guru-guru baru. Seorang gadis berjalan santai menuju kelas barunya. Kelas yang sama dengan dua orang itu.

"Sakura?" panggilan akrab dari seseorang membuatnya menoleh hingga ia dapat melihatnya. Sasori yang sedang bersandar di dinding koridor dikelilingi teman-temannya.

"Apa?" sahut gadis itu terlihat malas meladeni kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasori tersebut.

Dia memisahkan diri dari kumpulan anak yang mengelilinginya, "Kau sudah punya teman sebangku?" tanyanya langsung. Tak peduli dengan mata-mata yang memicing ke arah mereka.

Gadis bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno itu menggedikkan bahu, "Kurasa sudah. Tapi dia baru akan masuk beberapa hari lagi." Jawabnya acuh.

Laki-laki itu terlihat sedih namun segera ia tertawa, "Begitu ya? Tadinya aku ingin duduk denganmu karena aku belum punya teman di kelas itu." ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah karena terlalu berharap.

Gadis lawan bicaranya mengernyit heran, 'Kau kan populer, masa kau belum punya teman sebangku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau tahu dimana aku." Kalimat terakhirnya sebelum kembali pada teman-temannya membuat Sakura penasaran.

Gadis itu memasuki ruang kelasnya, tak jauh dari tempat mereka mengobrol tadi. Satu hal yang pertama dicarinya bukanlah kursi kosong, melainkan tas milik lelaki itu. Tas yang selalu dilihatnya tersampir di bahu lelaki itu.

Dia menemukannya di deretan ketiga kolom pertama dari kiri. Tas itu terbaring sendiri di atas meja. Berarti benar, belum ada orang yang duduk bersamanya. Setelah itu Sakura memilih duduk di barisan terdepan kolom kedua karena hanya disana tempat yang masih kosong.

.

.

.

 _Saat itu aku begitu bodoh hingga tak menyadari betapa beruntungnya aku._

Minggu-minggu tak terasa sudah terlewati sejak upacara tahun ajaran baru. Sakurara sudah duduk bersama kenalannya meski mereka tak terlalu dekat. Tapi ia bersyukur sudah menemukan teman sebangkunya. Diam-diam dia melirik ke kolom paling ujung. Sejak pembagian kursi, dia jadi terpisah jauh dari laki-laki itu. Sasori yang masih duduk sendirian.

"Kau tahu, ketika pertama kali aku masuk kukira hanya disampingnya yang kursinya masih kosong, jadi aku duduk dengannya. Tapi selama aku duduk disampingnya, dia terlihat begitu tersiksa." Bisik teman sebangkunya ketika ia melihat Sakura memperhatikan Sasori.

"Begitu?" ia alihkan pandangannya pada lembaran-lembaran kertas pada buku cetaknya. Berusaha memahami tulisan-tulisan dengan bahasa rumit dengan kanji-kanji tingkat tinggi dan menghiraukan apapun yang akan dikatakan gadis disebelahnya.

"Ya, beruntung kau masih duduk sendiri jadi aku pindah ke kursimu begitu kau datang." Gadis manis itu tesenyum, merasa senang sekali dengan apa yang sudah didapatkannya, "Saat kita masih kelas satu, aku pernah bertemu dengannya di kereta. Aku juga duduk disampingnya tapi dia tak terlihat tersiksa. Malah kami mengobrol." Lagi, gadis itu tersenyum seolah kenangan itu adalah kenangan paling berharga yang dimilikinya.

Dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada bukunya, Sakura berkata, "Dulu kami juga sering pulang dengan kereta yang sama." Dia mengambil pensilnya dan mulai menulis sembari melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi dia tak pernah bicara padaku." sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Apapun yang melibatkan orang itu.

"Sayang sekali, padahal banyak loh yang hanya ingin melihat wajahnya saja sulit. Kau beruntung bisa sering pulang bersamanya, Sakura." Gadis itu terus mengoceh tentang Sasori. Padahal Sakura ingin segera menghentikannya dengan cara tak menanggapinya.

.

.

.

 _Jika kuingat kembali hari itu, hanya penyesalan yang tersisa dihatiku._

"Hei," sapa pemuda berambut merah itu. Matanya hanya melirik sekilas gadis yang sedang membaca buku disampingnya lalu beralih pada ponsel yang dipegangnya diatas meja.

Saat itu kelas sedang kosong di jam makan siang, Sakura terus memungkiri kehadiran lelaki itu yang duduk di sampingnya. Namun, debaran hatinya yang tak mereda memaksanya untuk bertanya, "Apa maumu?" ucapnya ketus. Beberapa hari terakhir dirinya selalu memberikan lelaki itu ekspresi dinginnya. Bukan untuk menjauhkan lelaki itu darinya melainkan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasori hanya mempermainkannya.

Matanya beralih dari ponselnya dan menatap gadis itu, "Memangnya kenapa?" dia malah balik bertanya.

Sakura kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada novel tebal yang sedang dibacanya sebelum pemuda itu datang. Satu kalimat dibacanya namun kalimat itu tak dapat dipahaminya. Satu kalimat itu kembali diulang dalam hatinya namun tak mampu ia mengerti maksudnya.

Ketika gadis itu sibuk mengulang-ngulang bacaan yang sama suara yang sangat familiar itu kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan kalimat yang lebih mengejutkan, "Kau tahu, sejak dulu aku ingin duduk disampingmu seperti ini." ucapanya tak sekeras biasanya. Lebih menyerupai gumaman seolah kata-katanya tak ingin didengar gadis disampingnya.

Sayangnya gadis itu dapat mendengarnya. Pikirannya berputar-putar mengulang kalimat itu dalam kepalanya. Matanya masih tertuju pada barisan kata yang tercantum dalam novel yang dibacanya sampai ia menyadari, seharusnya ia bicara sesuatu, "Aku jadi curiga kalau kau bicara seperti itu." racaunya. Setelahnya ia tak tahu apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu pun ia tak tahu jawabannya. Kalimat itulah yang pertama terlintas dipikirannya ketika ia merasa harus mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia merutukinya dalam hati atas kecerobohan mulutnya. Ia tak ingin lelaki itu pergi.

Pemuda itu tidak pergi. Ia masih duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut bingung, "Kenapa kau curiga?" tanyanya. Nampaknya sahutan Sakura tak seperti yang diharapkannya.

Tubuhnya menegang, Sakura tak tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Ia tak memperkirakannya. Dengan salah tingkah ia membuka halaman novel yang selanjutnya, "Yah, kau tahu, kau 'kan selalu meminjam sesuatu atau mungkin kau meminta jawaban PR dariku?" pernyataan itu berakhir dengan tanda tanya seakan ia tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya karena itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sekali lagi ia merutuki mulutnya yang tak sejalan dengan hatinya itu.

Tak ada lagi percakapan antara mereka. Dua orang itu hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan masing-masing sampai jam makan siang sudah habis. Sakura bertindak seakan dirinya sedang membaca novelnya dengan santai meskipun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada bacaanya hanya karena wangi tubuh Sasori sampai ke indera penciumannya dan membuat fokusnya buyar seketika. Sebisa mungkin ia jaga matanya agar tetap menatap bukunya. Tanpa disadarinya ia ingin lelaki itu tetap berada di sampingnya, sehingga ia tak ingin membuat lelaki itu tak nyaman dengan segala tindakannya.

.

.

.

 _Tapi, aku tak tahu apakah semua yang kau katakan itu benar adanya._

Pelajaran pertama di hari Selasa adalah pelajaran yang paling disukai Sakura. Pendidikan tentang lingkungan dan alam selalu dipenuhi praktek yang berhubungan dengan tumbuhan. Ia suka ketika tangannya kotor oleh tanah gembur saat ia hendak menanam sesuatu.

"Sakura ayo kita ke luar!" ajak Ino, teman sebangkunya. Gadis periang itu sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu kelas sementara Sakura masih di kursinya, membereskan barang-barang yang harus dibawanya.

"Kau duluan saja! Aku masih lama." Dalihnya. Ia tak pernah ingin membuat temannya menunggu. Karena itu ia selalu mempersilahkannya duluan.

"Baik! Kutunggu di pintu keluar saja ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari teman sebangkunya, ia langsung meleset keluar melewati pintu kelas.

Sakura baru saja selesai dengan barang-barangnya bertepatan dengan Ino yang baru saja keluar kelas. Barang-barang itu adalah peralatan yang diperintahkan _sensei_ nya untuk dibawanya dan dibagikan ketika sudah diluar. Bibit-bibit bunga dan pupuk yang sudah dibungkus dengan kemasan yang lebih kecil memenuhi kantung kertas yang dibawanya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kelas tanpa tahu ada orang lain di belakangnya. Sasori, dia berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang Sakura tanpa menyadarkan gadis itu. Sampai mereka tiba di tangga, barulah lelaki itu memanggil namanya, "Sakura!" sekedar memberitahukan keberadaannya.

Gadis itu segera menoleh kebelakang. Sasori berjalan santai, mendekat kearahnya. Ia kembali berjalan setelah melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Ia membawa pupuk dan bibit-bibit itu seolah bobotnya tak seberat yang sebenarnya. Merasa tubuhnya miring kearah beban yang dibawanya, ia memindahkan kantung itu ke tangannya yang lain.

Sasori masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis di depannya, menjaga agar dirinya tetap berada di belakang gadis itu.

Sampai di ujung tangga, Sakura berhenti sejenak seraya melihat Ino yang masih menunggunya di pintu keluar sembari mengistirahatkan tangannya.

Baru saja ia akan memanggil teman sebangkunya itu, Sasori kembali memanggil dirinya namun dengan suara yang lebih kecil, "Sakura?" panggilannya kali ini hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu padanya, membuat Sakura menatapnya.

Sasori berhasil mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu, namun tak ada respon lebih dari Sakura selain menolehkan kepalanya, jadi lelaki itu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat tertahan, "Kau mau jadi pacarku?" kemudian cengiran khas dirinya timbul di bibirnya. Ia membungkuk, menyamakan wajahnya setinggi Sakura yang hendak mengangkat kembali bebannya.

Keheningan diantara mereka hanya berlangsung selama sedetik setelah Sakura berkata, "Apa sih maksudmu? Bukannya kau sudah berpacaran dengan ponselmu?" gadis itu mendengus mendengar sindirannya sendiri dan melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati Ino. Suara Sasori tak terdengar lagi setelah itu.

Jantungnya hampir saja melompat ke tenggorokkannya karena ini baru pertama kalinya dia diajak berpacaran oleh seseorang. Kalau saja ia tak ingat jika Sasori suka sekali bercanda, termasuk soal ini ia pasti sudah menjawab _iya_.

.

.

.

 _Aku tak ingin berharap, karena aku takut kau tak sungguh-sungguh padaku._

Kelas bahasa jepang mengharuskan siswa-siswi Koniha High School pindah ke lab bahasa. Koridor dipenuhi suara riuh rendah dari mereka yang mengobrol di sepanjang perjalanan menuju lab bahasa yang singkat itu. Memanfaatkan waktu singkat untuk mengobrol memang kebiasaan murid SMA bukan?

Kecuali gadis itu, sepertinya ia lebih memilih melihat langit biru cerah yang terpampang jelas dari jendela, seakan memanggilnya untuk berlari mengitari bumi di bawahnya.

Tak terasa mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Semburan udara dingin dari AC menyambut mereka di awal musim panas ini, membuat sebagian siswa mendesah penuh syukur menikmati hembusan angin dingin di wajahnya.

Beberapa orang langsung mengambil tempat yang menurutnya paling pas. Sebagian lagi hanya berjalan malas menuju tempat yang masih kosong, termasuk diantaranya adalah Sakura, dan Sasori di belakangnya.

Dengan keras ia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke kursi empuk yang berbeda dengan di kelas, ia memangku dagu di tangan kanannya, memperhatikan ucapan guru tanpa minat. Ia simpan tempat pensilnya yang tebuka diujung meja, membuatnya tak jadi penghalang untuknya menulis.

Tangan seseorang merayap mengambil tempat pensilnya dari sisi sebelah kananya. Matanya sontak mengikuti gerakan tangan itu sampai menemukan si pemilik tangannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucapannya membentak namun cukup pelan untuk tak didengar guru di depan kelas.

"Hanya ingin melihat-lihat," timpalnya santai. Tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa pulpen dan stabilo dari tempatnya itu.

Sakura sudah pasrah pada kelakuan lelaki itu. Ia membiarkan apapun yang ingin dilakukan oleh Sasori pada alat-alat tulisnya.

Setengah jam berlalu, Sakura masih memfokuskan pikirannya pada tulisan di bukunya. Tempat pensilnya kembali ke tempat semula dengan cara yang sama ketika benda itu menghilang. Ia melirik benda itu sekilas lalu beralih pada orang yang sudah mengembalikannya. Laki-laki itu sedang memperhatikan tulisan di papan tulis kemudian segera mencatatnya.

Kebetulan Sakura sedang butuh penghapus, ia meraih tempat pensilnya tanpa suara kemudian membukanya untuk mencari benda yang dibutuhkannya. Matanya menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Ia keluarkan semua alat tulisnya dan menemukan tanda smile di setiap benda yang ada di tempat pensil itu. Ia tak merasa dirinya yang menulis tanda itu dengan spidol permanen, berarti hanya satu orang yang melakukannya.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasori yang tertangkap basah meliriknya diam-diam. Gadis itu mengangkat stabilonya yang bertanda smile, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan tawa miring meremehkan.

Sasori menunjukkan cengiran khasnya hingga matanya membentuk garis, "Itu untuk menyemangatimu ketika belajar."

Tawa miring meremehkan di bibir Sakura lenyap tersapu angin, tergantikan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. Ia menunduk, menatap tanda smile itu sekilas lalu segera memasukkannya ke dalam tempat pensilnya. Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Jantungnya berdebar, pikirannya kacau, dan rona merah di pipinya tak ingin menghilang. Ia tak sanggup melihat orang itu lagi, laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya saat ini. Laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya berharap lebih meskipun ia tak ingin.

.

.

.

 _Hingga saat ini aku tak tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padaku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan dariku. Aku tak ingin berharap lebih padamu. Aku juga tak mau lebih terluka dari ini..._

 _Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa memungkiri, kalau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin kau ada di sisiku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~*Owari*~_

* * *

A/N : Yosh... akhirnya jadilah fic 'tamparan' ini, hehe. _Gomenasai ne_? Buat yang nungguin fic MK, seperti biasa aku sedang mencari inspirasi lebih agar tulisanku kembali membaik. Tapi aku malah dapet inspirasi untuk bikin fic ini. Soalnya dari pengalaman pribadi lebih gampang sih.. hehe... ini juga sekaligus jadi pengganti MK yang bakal telat lagi updatenya. Udah lama aku mau nyatuin kedua chara ini, tapi ceritanya belum ada. Awalnya fic ini mau aku jadiin cerpen tapi kalau jadi cerpen gabisa aku publish. Makanya aku jadiin fanfic, hehe..

Oke, sekali lagi _sumimasen ne?_ Terakhir, _review_ _please ;)_ _Arigatoo minna, jaa matta~~_


End file.
